Finally
by Devilsho
Summary: [Oneshot] "Kamu tau seberapa lama aku memendam rasa yang sama denganmu? Aku juga menyayangi kamu tau!" WARNING: Lemon, Bad Summary, Sorry for that ;P [Pict aren't mine]


**WARNING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18+ ONLY**

 **(LEMON FICTION)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT A STUBBORN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINE.. ENJOY THE STORY! ;D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo! DevilShosetsuka is here, berhubung ini adalah debut author dalam membuat ff Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (baru debut udah lemon aja thor :v) dan OTP favorit author juga (kebetulan), jadi ya iseng aja rilis disini XD

Oke itu aja, enjoy! :D

* * *

POV: Shiota Nagisa

Aku selalu terngiang dengan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Kayano-chan, entah sejak kapan aku jadi begini. Mungkin sejak berpisah dengannya saat masuk SMA, semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi hingga mencapai batasnya.

Kayano-chan, aku merindukanmu. Merindukan saat kita masih SMP, dan sudah tak terasa kita sudah mengambil jalan masing-masing, aku yang menjadi guru dan Kayano-chan menjadi bintang film action.

Saat dia memerankan film yang dia bintangi sejak kami berpisah dari SMP Kunugigaoka, yang aku lihat dari Kayano-chan itu selalu saja dadanya. Dulu memang harus kuaki kalau dadanya tidak menonjol, tapi sekarang dadanya sudah terbentuk, kelihatan sekali tubuhnya yang indah.

Setiap kali kulihat dada seksinya, batang kejantananku mulai tegang. Bibirnya juga sexy, yang mungkin terlalu enak untuk dicium dan dikulum. Nafsuku yang sudah meledak, ingin membuatku melepaskan celana dan mengeluarkan sperma di depan wajahnya, bahkan aku juga sering memikirkan untuk mengeluarkannya didalam miss V Kayano-chan.

Hingga suatu hari, Kayano ingin menemuiku dan menumpang untuk menginap diapartemenku karena dekat dengan lokasi syuting. Keberuntungan apa ini hingga Kayano-chan ingin menginap dirumahku? Aku pun segera membereskan apartemen agar Kayano-chan nyaman saat menginap nanti.

Malamnya, Kayano-chan benar-benar datang kerumahku dengan koper yang lumayan kecil untuk seorang bintang film action terkenal sepertin dirinya.

Hari itu Kayano-chan hanya memakai kaos berwarna hijau yang agak memperlihatkan bagian pusarnya. Di rumah aku mencoba biasa saja dan berusaha menutupi nafsu birahiku. Tidak lama kemudian Kayano-chan ingin ke kamar mandi.

Aku harus apa? Kapan lagi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatiku ini, pokoknya mala mini aku akan melakukannya! Dan tak lama Kayano-chan keluar dari kamar Mandi dan duduk bersamaku disofa ruang tengah.

"Kayano-chan?"

"Ya, Nagisa?"

"Ano, hmm.."

"Kamu kenapa sih, Nagisa?"

Akupun menarik nafas yang dalam didepan Kayano, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin kamu menjadi istriku, Kayano-chan." Reaksi Kayano-chan setelah aku mengatakan isi hatiku sangat diluar ekspetasiku, wajahnya memerah dan tak kuasa menahan air mata, "Kamu tau seberapa lama aku memendam rasa yang sama denganmu? Aku juga menyayangi kamu tau!" Jawabnya dihadapanku.

Setelah sesaat terpaku dengan kata-katanya, dengan cepat aku menuju lemari dan aku ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu kepada Kayano-chan sejak lama. Dia pun tertegun malu kala aku membuka isi dari sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Kayano Kaede" Aku pun reflek menggelengkan kepalaku, "Bukan, Akari Yukimura, maukah kamu menjadi pendamping seumur hidupku?". Tiba-tiba wajahnya semakin memerah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan melihatku melamarnya, "Aku.. aku mau menjadi pendampingmu, Shiota Nagisa!" Kami pun berpelukan disofa ruang tamu, Kayano kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan kami saling berpelukan.

Entah adrenalin dari mana yang datang, tiba-tiba kupegang pinggang kanannya sambil menarik Kayano-chan ke pelukanku. Kayano-chan terlihat tidak berdaya, hanya mendesah. Langsung saja kucium perlahan bibir seksinya itu. Kayano-chan kemudian hanyut dalam permainan bibirku, Kayano-chan memejamkan matanya dan langsung melingkari kedua tangannya di leherku, lalu membalas ciumanku.

Lalu Kayano yang mulai agresif, mendorongku ke tembok sambil membuka bajuku. Terpikir olehku, seperti di film saja, ya dia kan memang ahlinya kalau soal bermain adegan film seperti ini, apalagi film actionnya itu ada adegan dewasanya. Tiba-tiba Bitch-sensei terlintas dipikiranku, dia sangat ahli melakukan hal yang seperti itu, dan Kayano-chan sama persis dengannya saat aku melihat film action yang dia perankan, tapi aku rasa Kayano-chan saat ini tidak sedang berakting, karena entah darimana rasanya aku tau dia tidak sedang berakting.

Setelah bajuku dilepas olehnya, Kayano-chan melemparkannya ke lantai dan menjilati dadaku, lalu turun menjilati daerah pusarku. Bukannya geli yang kurasakan, tetapi justru menambah kencangnya ereksi batang kemaluanku. Lalu aku balas dengan melucuti kaosnya. Terlihat buah dadanya yang menggairahkan.

Sambil meneruskan ciuman mautku, kulepas kaitan BH-nya. Kulempar BH-nya ke lantai dan mulai menghisapi buah dadanya, "Aghhh… ahhgghhh.., Na… aaahh..!" Kayano-chan terlihat mengeluarkan desahan.

Beruntung pintu apartemen sudah kututup rapat, sehingga kami semakin leluasa mengeksploitasi satu sama lain. Akupun mendorongnya ke tembok, dan putingnya pun kubasahi dengan menjilatnya. Kayano-chan sesekali menjambak rambutku dengan erangannya dan menjilati daun telingaku.

Setelah lama bermain pada puting payudaranya, kulepaskan celana panjang dan celana dalamku. Kemudian aku menyender di tembok sambil memegangi batang kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegang dan agak berurat. Kayano-chan tidak mulai memasukkan batang kemaluanku ke mulutnya, tapi malah memainkannya dengan sedikit kocokan.

Serentak dengan masuknya batang kejantananku ke mulutnya, aku merasakan ada semacam getaran listrik di daerah pinggul dan selangkangan. "Emmhh.. Kayano… ehhggghhh..!" aku juga mendesah karena enaknya kocokan Kayano-chan.

Sesekali Kayano-chan juga meludahi ujung batang kemaluanku dan menjilati pinggirnya. Akhirnya, kuajak Kayano-chan untuk melakukan persenggamaan.

Tanpa banyak bicara kecuali sedikit desahan, "Emmhh.. emmmhhh…" Kayano-chan langsung mendorongku ke tempat tidur, sehingga aku terbaring dikasur dan Kayano-chan duduk di atas badanku setelah melucuti celananya. Wajahnya menghadap ke arahku. Kayano-chan sendiri yang mengarahkan batang kemaluanku ke lubang Miss V nya.

Setelah Kayano-chan menusukkan batang kejantananku ke dalam miss V nya, aku merasakan ujung batang kejantananku menabrak dan mendorong sesuatu. Nampaknya selaput daranya tertekan, dan darah segar pun mengalir dari dalam miss V Kayano-chan. Kemudian ia berkata padaku, "Aku menjaga keperawananku ini hanya untukmu Nagisa, jadi puaskan aku malam ini."

Kayano-chan kemudian mengayunkan badannya ke atas dan bawah. Goyangannya semakin kencang, sekujur tubuhnya terlihat kucuran keringat. Bagitu juga badanku, terutama bagian leher. Kuusapi keringatnya dengan tanganku sambil mengelus tubuh seksinya.

"Aghh… aah… Na… gi… saa… aaahh!" Kayano-chan kembali mendesah sambil memanggil namaku dna memainkan mister P didalam miss V nya. Kemudian aku mengangkat Kayano-chan dan merubah posisi kami menjadi posisi 69, kemudian kami saling menjilati alat kelamin, aku dan Kayano-chan terus mendesah nikmat.

Hingga akhirnya Kayano-chan ejakulasi lebih dulu. Di sekujur wajahku yang menjilati miss V nya, kurasakan cairan hangat dari vaginanya. Kocokan Kayano-chan masih berlanjut, tetapi tidak lama lagi. "Kayano-chan, aku mau keluar nih.." Aku merasa juga sudah ingin segera mencapai orgasmeku. Aku bermaksud untuk memuncratkan spermaku di wajahnya dengan beranjak dari posisi 69.

Sambil kudekatkan batang kemaluanku ke bibir Kayano-chan, kukocok sedikit lagi dengan telapak kananku yang sebagian dipenuhi oleh air mani Kayano-chan. Kemudian ketika mau keluar, dia ikut memegangi batang kemaluanku, spermaku akhirnya keluar dan membanjiri wajahnya.

Nampak seputar bibirnya dipenuhi sperma putih kental, juga di pipinya, hidung, alis dan ada yang memuncrat hingga mengenai rambutnya. Sisa-sisa spermaku ditelan habis olehnya, Kayano-chan pun memelukku dengan erat. "Nagisa, aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu ya?" Tanyanya padaku tanpa rasa malu.

Aku hanya bisa mencium bibirnya lagi, tanda setujuku. Setelah kami berdua mandi membersihkan diri dari lengketnya keringat dan air mani, kami pun tidur satu ranjang. Kayano-chan mendekapku ditempat tidur, kemudian dia berbisik padaku "Selamat malam, suamiku." Dan aku pun berbalik badan dan menidurkannya, "Ingat, besok kan kamu masih ada jadwal syuting. Tidurlah, Oyasumi istriku." Jawabku padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja setelah itu, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Aku pun beranjak dan membukakan pintu, Kayano-chan yang hampir tertidur kembali lagi terbangun.

"Nagisa-chan, Lama tak jumpa! Masih pendek saja ya. hehehe"

"Karma-kun?" Kemudian wajahnya Karma mengkerut, dan sedikit menarik nafas. Wajahnya seketika menjadi mesum.

"Bau apa ini? Kalian habis bersenggama ya? Aku tidak percaya ini, aku harus umumkan di grup kelas kita!" Kemudian dia langsung merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil iPhonenya,

"JANGAAAN!" Kayano-chan spontan langsung merebut iPhone milik Karma,

"Heeeh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Karma padaku dan Kayano-chan. "Umumkan saja kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat." Jawabku santai sambil tersenyum pada Karma,

"Heeeh? Jadi tadi itu kamu serius melamar Kayano?" Tanya Karma dengan nada senang, "Kok kamu nanyanya begitu?" tanyaku.

"Aku melihat semuanya dari awal hingga kalian saling berpelukan diranjang." Jawabnya dengan tatapan setannya yang sangat familiar dimataku.

"Kamu melihatnya darimana?" Tanya Kayano-chan, kemudian Karma hanya menunjuk CCTV yang ada dikamarku. "Yaah, lagipula aku ini hanya ingin memastikan. Ternyata benar kalian sudah menjadi calon sepasang suami istri, selamat yaah! Ja Nee Nagisa-chan, Kayano-san!" kemudian Karma menutup pintu kamarku dengan pelan.

"Horor ya? Jadi takut aku sama Karma-kun" Kayano-chan berkata sambil memegang erat tanganku. "Tidak juga, lagian kan aku sudah melamarmu, jadi tak masalah kan?" Jawabku meyakinkannya. "Mau lagi?" tanyaku menggodanya, "Tidak mau! besok kan aku harus syuting, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin" Jawabnay dengan senyuman yang menggoda imanku untuk kembali bermain dengannya.

Dan malam itu aku memutuskan untuk menahan semua birahiku terhadapnya, karena kasihan juga Kayano-chan masih harus syuting. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, akhirnya datang juga hari dimana Kayano-chan resmi menjadi milikku seorang. Sungguh, indahnya hidup ini jika orang-orang yang kita cintai bisa kita miliki selamanya.

^_^v

-The End-

* * *

Sayang Ansatsu Kyoushitsu harus tamat, tapi apa boleh buat. XD

Semoga kalian suka dengan ff lemon ini, bye bye! :3


End file.
